


oh, we are living free, oh, take it day by day

by WattStalf



Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2020, Mild Sexual Content, Omorashi, Public Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: As usual, Hau proves to be completely laid back where all of Moon's fantasies are concerned.
Relationships: Hau/Mizuki | Selene (Pokemon Sun & Moon)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937335
Kudos: 2
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	oh, we are living free, oh, take it day by day

Hau is always so laid back about everything that Moon has no idea how he manages to surprise her with it every time. But every time, she stresses about telling him something, only for him to react so casually that she realizes that she had nothing to worry about, surprising her, even though she should expect it by now, and should not bother getting nervous before telling him that she is into something.

He took the fact that she is into pee in stride, willing to pee on her or in her or let her watch him squirm for a while at any time, and, once he found out that her desires went both ways, he was completely on board for letting her do all the same things to him. Things have been great since then, never a dull moment as they sneak off to be completely alone, where they can indulge in anything that they want, but she wants more than that. Being alone is not enough for her, and once she realizes what her fantasy is, and just how serious she is about it, she dreads confessing it to Hau, only for Hau to grin and say, “Sure, sounds fun!”

“But…but are you sure?” she asks, not sure, at first, if he properly understood what she was suggesting. “People we know could see us, and you’re going to be right there with me, and everyone knows that we’re going out, so…it’s going to be pretty public, Hau.”

“Yeah, I know!” he says, still grinning just like always. “But I don’t really care what anyone thinks of me besides you, Moon! And this is going to make you happy, and you don’t care what anyone thinks about you in this situation, right? It’s going to be fun for you, so it’s going to be fun for me too!”

He really is the absolute best, too good for her and probably too good for the world as a whole, and Moon has no idea how she ended up so lucky, dating someone like him, having someone as good as Hau so unconditionally in love with her. And on top of that, he is as sexually open-minded as they come, reacting to her kinks like they are commonplace, always excited to do whatever might get her off, never questioning what a fourteen-year-old girl like her is doing getting hot and bothered over so many “weird” things. As far as she can remember, he has never even called anything that she likes weird before!

Hau is perfect, plain and simple, and she is even more sure of that after he agrees to go along with helping her live out her public humiliation fantasy.

~X~

Moon already has to pee when they meet up for their date, and pretty badly, at that. She has been neglecting her need for hours now, so that she will definitely be able to pull this off today, so that there is no chance of her getting stage fright and not being able to do it, so that it will be completely genuine, and thoroughly humiliating. Hau can tell that she is agitated when they meet up, but he does not say anything, playing oblivious, just like she wants him to. He is going to go along with everything like it is normal, pretending not to notice until it is already far too late for her.

They go on a date just like they always do, looking around shops while she squirms in place, wondering if everyone can tell how badly she has to pee, wondering if anyone has noticed her or wonders why she has not gone to look for a bathroom. When they get something to eat, she winces every time she takes a sip of her drink, knowing that things are only going to get worse for her if she keeps pushing it like this, and that is exactly what she wants. Her bladder is absolutely aching now, and sometimes when she steps, she feels a small leak, soaking into her panties, but never making it past them, so that her shorts still show no evidence of her impending accident.

But things do not stay that way for long. Hau looks at her from time to time, playful glint in his eyes, but other than that, he continues to play dumb, his girlfriend’s desperate plight the furthest thing from his mind. She stumbles along beside him, the crowd thick tonight. It is a Friday night, and tourist season, on top of that, so there will be plenty of people around to witness it when it happens.

Her hands dart between her legs suddenly as she stops short, whimpering. Hau turns to her, cocking his head as he asks, “Moon? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, I just…I just…” She knows that that leak was a really big one, that there is no way her shorts are still completely dry.

“Moon…do you need to pee?” he asks, finally stating the obvious, what he has known from the beginning. He is just playing his part, but she still finds herself blushing at his words.

“I…yeah, really bad, I…I don’t think I can make it, Hau,” she “confesses,” as if this is not all part of her plan. Slowly, she moves her hands and asks, “Is there a spot?”

He looks down and then looks back up at her, nodding slowly. “Yeah, yeah I can see where you started to wet yourself. We should get you to a bathroom, before it gets worse, right?” He offers a hand to her, but she doesn’t take it, hands between her legs once again. Now, she can feel eyes on her, as the fact that she has stopped in the middle of the street is enough to draw attention, and the pose she is in is enough to _keep_ attention.

“I can’t…I can’t…I can’t make it, Hau, I’m sorry, I just…” She drops her hands to her sides as she finally loses control, whimpering as the small spot on her shorts grows bigger and bigger, spreading out, until there is liquid running down her legs, dripping at first and then coming full force, puddling on the ground beneath her, getting her feet and her sandals all wet. And Hau just stands in front of her, watching her with a fake sympathetic look on his face, his eyes unable to hide his playful excitement in the moment.

“Oh…oh, Moon,” he murmurs. “You poor thing, your shorts are all…oh, man, you really couldn’t wait anymore, huh?” If she were really wetting herself on accident right now, if this had not been something that the two of them planned together, his words would probably do nothing to comfort her, and would probably just make her feel worse. In this situation, they cause the ache between her legs to increase, throbbing with her arousal.

The way she has squeezed her thighs together to help hold back has only increased it as well, and now, she squeezes them together again, biting her lip as her stream trickles to a stop, her shorts soaked through, her humiliation the center of attention, and her excitement at its peak. Moon lets out a soft, strangled moan as she comes, trying to hold it back as much as possible, so that only Hau understands the trembling her legs comes from something other than how embarrassed she is right now.

“Let’s get you out of here,” he says, and this time when he offers his hand, she takes it. The two of them take off then, running as fast as they can manage, hand in hand, with Moon still on shaky legs. Hau is leading her to the beach, past the tourists still lingering on the sand in the evening, past all the places that people frequent, heading for their private little spot, where they can almost always be alone together. The only place that they have ever done anything like this before tonight, and the perfect place for her to finish working out all of her excitement, after finally making one of her most private dreams come true.

She practically tackles Hau to the sand as she kisses him, pinning his hands above his head, grinding her wet shorts against the bulge in his, moaning into his mouth. When she breaks the kiss, Hau giggles and says, “Wow, that really got you going, huh?”

“Everyone was looking at me, they were all staring. They all…”

“They all saw, yeah. I think some people were staring at you even before that, I think some people could tell that you really had to pee,” he says, and she shudders. “Oh, man, you _really_ like that, don’t you, Moon? Hey, by the way, when you starting shaking and squeaking and stuff, that was you coming, wasn’t it?”

She nods, grinding down against him again. “It was so good, Hau, it was _so_ good!”

“Alright, then get off me for a second, okay? So we can get our clothes off and I can finish taking care of you!” Though it is difficult to pry herself away from him, it is definitely worth it to be able to strip down and straddle him, to sink down onto his cock, crying out immediately, overwhelmed with how badly she needs him right now, and how good everything feels after that.

“Hey, Moon?” he says, breathlessly. She looks down at him, and he gives her a bright smile. “I really liked that too! You were so cute, I could hardly stand it!”

Rather than replying, she leans down to kiss him hard again, and she does not let up, kissing him until they have both come, until she is relaxing on top of him, while he wraps his arms around her to hold her close to him. It is starting to get close to their curfew, but they can stay like this for a little bit longer, before they have to clean up and head back home.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
